marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Call (A!)
"The Call" is the fourth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the twenty-sixth episode overall. Plot -I do agree Captain… - S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury said. –After last time with both Red Hulk… - -He likes to call himself Dark Hulk or something now… - Dr. Banner corrected. -Dark Hulk… And with that uhm… What was it? – -Homo superior or mutant… Rogue… - Ms. Marvel said. -Rogue girl on the Helicarrier… I think we DO need new Avengers members. – -I wonder who… - Captain America said, pursing his lips. -I am in contact right now with Professor Charles Xavier, he says he could recommend us some members. – Fury said before opening the holocomm. -Hello, Avengers. – Professor X said. -Hello Xavier. – Fury said. –You said you had mutants to recommend for our team. – -Actually, yes, I do. There are two twins, born in Wundagore Mountain, Transia. Their names are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff but you can call them the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. – -And what exactly do they do? – Tony Stark asked. -I think you would like to see it yourselves. They have been informed of this chance and I’m sure they are debating it right now. They have been part of my old friend Erik's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants but they’ve quit it for good. – -So you’re basically trying to get two former terrorists into our team? – Carol asked. -Well, yes. But as you accurately said, Carol, former terrorists. – -Thank you for your help Professor. We will call again if we have some mutant trouble. – -Please do, my X-Men can surely aid your Avengers. – -Thank you, Xavier. – -Anytime, Nicholas. – Meanwhile, in Wundagore Mountain, Transia… -I tell you Wanda, - Pietro Maximoff said. –We shouldn’t fully trust them. – -Why not? – Wanda crossed her arms over her chest. -Because we don’t know them and because if you haven’t noticed sister, it’s Professor X who is recommending us! – Quicksilver said sternly. –How do we know it’s not a trap? – -Pietro, brother, they may be over 10 guys, but none of them can make a threat to a real homo superior. – -What about the 10 of them together? – -Seriously brother? Are you scared of Captain America and his Star Spangled Singers? – -I’m not talking about “Legolas”, but what about the Hulk? Or Wonder Man? – -Brother, if it was a trap, we would beat them in no time. I can manipulate probability! – -Okay, okay. You win sister. Now how are we supposed to go there? – -What is Yelena Belova wreaking havoc? – Fury asked. -And since when is Bullseye a cheap version of myself?! – Hawkeye yelled. -Ares? – Thor said looking at the screen. -The mythical dude? From “Troy”? – Stark asked. -Well, he’s the God of War. – -I thought he was a… - -Two years ago, we thought Thor was one too. – Fury shrugged. -Avengers… Assemble!!! – Steven Rogers shouted. Thor and Hawkeye were sent to battle the Dark Avengers, but they soon overpowered them and were stunned. Right when Ares was throwing Barton and Thor on the Dark Avengers jet, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver appeared to save the day. -Who are you?! – Ares shouted. -I am the Scarlet Witch! – -And I am Quicksilver! – -And what do you actually do? – Belova asked. -Super-Speed. Google it. – Quicksilver said. Pietro punched Ares repeatedly at supersonic speed, while Wanda shot her Arcane Blasts at Dark Widow and Dark Hawkeye. -The Dark Avengers don’t give up! – Ares shouted. –DARK AVENGERS ASSEMB- Scarlet Witch used her Probability Field at the Dark Avengers, and sent them away, also teleporting Thor, Clint Pietro and herself to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. -You two did a great job down there. – Captain America said. –Welcome to the Avengers, Maximoff twins. – -We won’t let you down Captain. – Wanda nodded. -You better not. – Cap replied and walked away. -Told you it wouldn’t be a trap, Pietro. – -Oh sister, this was just day one. – Meanwhile, at Exile, Dell Rusk shook his head at his Dark Avengers. -You disappointed me too, just like Dark Hulk did. And if none of you gives me a victory soon… You won’t have time to regret it. – Gallery 01_zpsf860c9e6.jpg|"We shouldn’t fully trust them." HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow. SWQSvADHEDW.png|Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow. ProbabilityFieldADHEDW.png|Scarlet Witch using her Probability Field. Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yelena Belova (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lester (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ares (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dell Rusk (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc Category:Assemble! Rise of the Dark Avengers Arc